Fear
by Mystery Alchemist
Summary: Bakura's come up with an evil plan to destroy the Pharaoh... RUN! Actually, no! Instead come read this!


Hello all, I am not the author of this story, I just post it for my master: Infinity less 3. Nothing after this sentence will be from my mouth, but instead my master's, farewell.

Infinity less 3: The short list of things I own does not include Yu-Gi-Oh! A big thanx to Mystery Alchemist for posting this, and to Lauren for reviews. I appreciate constructive criticism, but please, no flames.

* * *

**Fear**

I trudged to the far corner of the cafeteria, carefully avoiding Yugi and his friends. I didn't want to have to answer questions about the new bruises that covered my face and torso, although I had told him I was just accident prone, I don't think he believed me. Everyday was the same, forcing my way through school, half-heartedly writing down assignments without much hope of getting them done; my afternoons are generally full. I never know what happens from the time I get home 'til about dinnertime, because I spent it locked in my soul room. While Bakura-sama went about his business. The next hour after that (sometimes two hours if Bakura-sama was in a bad mood) was absolute torture. My impressive collection of bruises and cuts came from that hour(s). After my beating, I spent the night being plagued by nightmares only to wake up early and go through the whole thing again. All in all, my life is pretty miserable.

"Hey, Ryou!"

I grimaced at the sound of Yugi's childish voice. However I want to be his friend, the mere thought of it (yes, Bakura-sama can usually tell what I'm thinking) was generally enough to send Bakura-sama into an abusive rage. My life was bad enough without my yami deciding I needed extra punishment.

"Earth to Ryou!" Jonouchi called.

I plastered on a false smile, "Hi guys!"

I tried to sound cheerful, but in reality I was frantically searching for any excuse to get away. My mind seized up on the English essay I had already managed to finish (believe it or not, but then again I am the Englishman here, am I not?)

"What time is it?" I asked.

Honda glanced at his watch, "12:15, why?"

"Oh no! I still have to finish my English report! I need to go to the library. See ya!"

As I turned to leave relieved that I wouldn't be receiving an extra beating, I heard Yugi say behind me, "Hey, I thought you said you'd already finished it."

_Smooth, Ryou,_ I thought. I hadn't remembered until after I'd lied that I'd told Yugi two days ago after I had finished it and came over to help him with it. I never was much of a liar.

Baka! Now he'll be suspicious! You insignificant little worm! my yami screamed at me mentally.

I had a sudden idea. Yugi didn't have history with me…

"Did I say English? Oh, I meant history. I got an assignment for not having my homework done," I lied, hoping it would hold.

"Uh-oh," Jonouchi's face fell, "I didn't get my homework done either…"

"Oooh, that hurts. Well, I really do have to get it done. Later!"

I grit my teeth, determined not to cry out in pain. This is how it always started. Always, I was fixed on not letting my yami hear what he desired to hear: me scream or even let a whimper escape my mouth. Always I failed, why should today be any different? This time I won't fail, I promised myself.

Resisting, are we? Well, that can be stopped. Bakura-sama hissed in my ear. He twisted my arm back painfully. I opened my mouth to scream, but remembering my promise not to let a sound escape me, clamped it tightly shut again. My yami threw me to the ground. I heard something crack. Tears of pain and frustration rolled down my cheeks, mingling with the blood dripping from numerous cuts and reopened scars. The last thing I remember before fainting from exhaustion and pain, was my yami screaming in rage.

I paced my soul room angrily, fuming about my weak hikari's behavior. Because of his pathetic lies, Yugi-tachi would be wondering what was going on. Just as aggravating was how Ryou had refused to give into his well-deserved beating. Never before had he been strong enough to resist screaming. Not only that, but since he was unconscious, I couldn't even take over and get him in trouble. But then again, why would I want to endure the pain I had caused him?

I slammed my fist into the wall, causing some of the various weapons (mostly with stains on them from Ryou's blood) on my soul room wall to shake. An ugly knife clattered to the floor next to my feet. I picked it up and held it for a moment, then in a sudden rage turned on my heel and threw the knife across the room. It hit the wall (which was carved in the likeness of an Egyptian tomb) and stuck there quivering. I strode over to retrieve it and noticed that it was stuck in a carving of a certain Pharaoh. The edges of the carving were worn, like a ghost, or (I grinned- what was it Ryou always said?- manically) a spirit…

* * *

Infinity less 3: Hee hee hee! Don't ya just love cliffhangers? Bakura's come up with an evil plan… RUN!!! Reviews would do me some good! 


End file.
